Rules and Guidelines
Of course, we have rules, like just about ANY website. Here they are: 1: No flaming, trolling, cybermobbing or digital bullying. Based on the severity of the violation, a warning or immediate week-long block can be issued. 1.2: Racial slurs and discrimination will not be tolerated. Your first offence will result in an immediate month-long block. Second offence will be five months. Third, a full year. Fourth, well, it's four strikes and you're out, right? Examples of intolerable behavior: use of racial or other slurs. Also, sexism ("she's stupid because she's a woman!"), racism ("he's black, so he doesn't deserve common courtesy"), other discrimination ("oh look, he's from Turkey, he doesn't deserve rights" or "Hinduism is bullshit"), etc. These examples are fairly dumbed down--a lot of these problems are harder to spot than this. However, truly unacceptable slurs (e.g. "All muslims are terrorists", "Black people should be exterminated", etc...) will result in an instant seven month block, second offence equals seventeen months, third is indefinite ban. Discrimination or otherwise unacceptable behaviour towards people with medical conditions such as autism, mental handicaps, nerve/muscle diseases, terminal sicknesses or people with a physical handicap (e.g. weelchair, prostethic limbs or with vital parts missing) will lead to an INSTANT eleven month block. This may sound ridiculous, but you're effectively scolding and "punishing" people for a condition they just happened to have; it's NOT THEIR FAULT. Some people legitimately hate their life or can't live a proper one due to their condition(s) and the aforementioned behaviour will even make it worse. Also, this one doesn't require explanation; don't use "cancer", "AIDS" and/or any other disease as a slur. You know why; we aren't going to explain. Just don't do it. Just don't. Also, even if you're joking or posting dark humor, you'll STILL be blocked regardless, wether it's serious or not. Humor has its limits; know those and don't shred the boundaries between appropriate and unacceptable. 2: Sexual harassment and sexual themes are not allowed here. Pornography will be deleted upon discovery, and a warning will be issued. After that, no warnings, and a two week-long block will be issued. Further violations will result in a permanent ban. 3: Do NOT blackmail. You know what you're doing--''no warning will be issued. You will immediately be blocked for four days.'' The severity will climb as necessary. 4: Do NOT shit-post on forum threads. Don't shit-post on other people's pages either. A small "Cease & Desist" will be delivered on your doorstep upon violation. Another warning will be issued before action will be taken--three day-long block. 5: Have some class. Have at least a little grammar and sentence structuring skills. This isn't just a rule, but a warning--you can be ignored, or even manipulated if you're not skilled with English. If you have no ability in developing proper sentences, then you're setting yourself up to: *'Never be understood' *'And likely be ignored' At least try to pass your English class. 6: Ohhhhh man... Sockpuppets. If used for fun--you will experience no punishment, and it is perfectly acceptable. If used to avoid a ban, you'll receive a permanent block on your sockpuppet, and your original account will suffer as well. If your main account was permanently blocked, your IP address will be blocked altogether. If you were banned for a finite amount of time, we'll double your block time. For example, if you used the sockpuppet to come back and repeat doing what you did, and your main account was banned for a month, then your sockpuppet will be permanently blocked and your main account's block will be raised to two months. If you came back to do something truly awful, such as discrimination, then we'll use exponentiation to determine your new block time. 7: Cursing/Cussing''' IS '''allowed - in the comments, chat and discussions, that is. However, utilize it with some control. Don't go full-caps rage mode with two cuss words every sentence. Example: YOU MOTHER-FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU CAN GO DRINK SOME FUCKING BLEACH, YOU BASTARD! That will get an immediate warning ensuing the violation. Continuation of such behavior will result in punishment. Speaking of which... 8: Threats towards someone's life like "Drink Bleach" or "Hang yourself" ''aren't funny.'' No warning. You don't know what people have gone through--that can legitimately kill someone without you knowing; it's not some joke. Don't do it. If you do, you will immediately be blocked for two weeks. Second violation will be two months. Third, you're outta here for six months. Fourth, and you're outta here, period. 9: On to the topic of plagiarism. If you steal large walls of text, or anything of the sort from someone without permission, credit and the like, you will first be warned. Stealing someone's work is not to be tolerated, especially without any credit towards them. Second violation will be a ban of two weeks. Third violation will be a ban of a month. Since plagiarism is such an issue, the fourth violation will be a permanent ban. 'Guidelines for Fanon series' IMPORTANT DETAIL, we're talking about fanfictional series, not existing YouTube series by animators; those are referred to as Semi-Canon. Fanfictional series are welcomed on the wiki, but they must follow these guidelines: 1. Add the appropriate templates to mark that it's fanfictional (and does therefore not exist, not in real life and not on YouTube or Newgrounds) and for 13+ or 16+ audiences if your project happens to include gore, extreme language/themes and/or sexual themes. 2. You can't just make one page with short descriptions of the storyline and characters and the episode list (if a series); once you start a project, EXPAND it. Make episode (not required for a movie), location, item and character pages. 2.1. Character pages have a specialized format that can be applied to character pages. Your character page doesn't require an infobox and quote atop, nor the following sections, but your page will look better if it does: *Backstory (if needed/existant) *Biography *Appearance *Traits **Personality **Likes and Dislikes *Abilities (if any) Abilities doesn't just strech to special powers/abilities, magic and/or superpowers. Skills, high intelligence and physical characteristics (e.g. superhuman durability and stamina, immense agility, high reflexes, super-strength, etc..) also count as Abilities and must be added **Equipment (if any) **Vehicles (if any) **Paraphernalia (if any) *Relationships (if any) *Quotes (if any) *Gallery (not required if you don't have any images of the character) *Trivia Also, this isn't just for fan characters. Canon and semi-canon characters must have this lay-out as well. Category:Important Category:Browse